1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical communication systems and, more particularly, to a switch for optically coupling a first optical channel to a selected one of a plurality of second optical channels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Optical communications systems are quickly becoming the standard for high speed data communications. Optical communications systems employ optical channels, such as fiber optics, to transmit a signal from one of a plurality of transmitters to any one of a plurality of receivers.
An optical switch is typically used to couple a selected transmitter to a selected receiver. Typical optical switches include a hierarchy of “1-by-2” switches that allow a first optical fiber to be coupled to a selected one of two other optical fibers. Each 1-by-2 switch typically includes moving parts that make the hierarchy of switches both costly and mechanically complex. Another type of switch involves a mechanical arm upon which is mounted a first optical fiber that can be juxtaposed with a selective one of a plurality of second optical fibers. Such a switch, which is sometimes referred to as a “one-to-many switch,” or a “1×n” switch, typically is susceptible to shock damage, placing it out of alignment.
Therefore, there is a need for a one-to-many optical switch that is mechanically simple and reliable.